vacationjasonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Episode Where Everything Started
The Episode Where Everything Started is the second episode of The Chris Gethard Show, airing after The First Episode and before The Third Episode Episode. The studio MNN accidentally double-booked TCGS during their prep time, so they were unable to set up the stage for their show. Rather than wait 3-4 weeks for another episode, the crew decided to go on cold with no props and no materials planned. They simply sat there taking questions about anything with no restrictions. This episode began the public feud between the show and Ger Stevens, another host on the MNN network who was mean to the crew. Gethard also invited a random caller named Jean to hang out at the studio, who would later join the regular cast as "Random Jean." This introduces the concept of "The Random." Synopsis Bits * Chris Gethard vs. Ger Stevens * Smoke Weed, Son Appearances Cast * Bethany Hall * Chris Gethard * Drake(?)Jake(?) * Dru Johnston * Emma Noble * J.D. Amato * Noah Forman * Phil Jackson * Random Jean * Rob Malone * Shannon O'Neill * Unnamed man Characters Callers # A prank caller pretends to be Ger Stevens and insults Chris. # "Tina" asks what the show is about. # A man calls in to talk about the social justice themes on Ger Stevens' show. # A prank caller pretending to be Ger Stevens tries to start a fight with Chris. # Caller asks Gethard's opinion on Will Hines' article Chivalry and Improv.[http://splitsider.com/2011/06/chivalry-and-improv/ Chivalry and Improv by Will Hines] # "Suzanne" calls in to ask the panel what they think the meaning of life is. # "Jean" calls in to ask what the point of this show is. Gethard invites her to come to the studio and hang out with them for the rest of the show. # Unnamed calls in asking for information about Ger Stevens. # Unnamed man asks about Shannon's day. # Prank caller pretends to be "Dirk Stevenson." # Unnamed man calls in to say "hey nigger" to Chris. # Unnamed man calls in with a joke about Ger Stevens. # Unnamed man asks Rob Malone about having sex without a condom. # Prank caller pretends to be "Dru Stevenson." # Prank caller pretends to be a pedophile. # Walter, the show's first fan, calls in and compliments Shannon for having a very cool personality. # Walter calls in a second time to ask how often the show is on. # Prank caller pretends to be "Kurt Gravenson." # Shaun Diston calls in while high and asks the panel when they are going to smoke weed with him. # Unnamed man asks what the point of the show is. # Unnamed man asks everyone to name their favorite comedian. Shannon says Letterman, Chris says Andy Kaufman, Jean says Margaret Cho, Bethany says Chris Rock, Phil says Eddie Murphy, Rob says Jim Carrey, Drake says Chris Rock, Emma says Louis CK, the unnamed panelist says Chris Gethard. # Unnamed man asks questions about Ger Stevens. # "Derek" asks who does the costumes for this show. # Joe Evans of The LLC calls in to talk about the show. # Unnamed man asks how Chris' spirit is holding up. # "Mr. Valentino" calls in to talk about gay marriage. # Prank caller pretends to be "Don't Stop Believenson." # Repeat caller talks about social justice themes on Ger Stevens' program. # Unnamed jerk calls Random Jean "fat" and the panel defends her. # Shaun Diston calls in again to say "smoke weed son" beginning his catchphrase. # Unnamed caller says "baba booey baba booey baba booey." Guests Studio audience Production Crew This list is incomplete, as there were no end credits for this episode. * J.D. Amato - Director Music The LLC Musical Guest Gallery File:The Chris Gethard Show Logo 0001.jpg File:Episode Where Everything Started 0001.jpg File:Episode Where Everything Started 0002.gif Videos File:Public Access TCGS 2 The Episode Where Everything Started Quotes Notes * There are 10-20 seconds missing from the recording of this episode because the crew did not understand how to switch tapes. References Where Can I Find This Episode? * The Episode Where Everything Started on YouTube Category:Crew Needed